


Wet Thoughts... Version Two

by xIggys_Recipehx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Noctis Lucis Caelum, Arousal, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Crushing, Dick Pics, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIggys_Recipehx/pseuds/xIggys_Recipehx
Summary: I’ll send mine if you send yours…then he added,It has to be erect though ;). He felt his heart skip a beat, waiting for a reply.Noctis Lucis Caelum asks for a certainpicturefrom a random guy he has been talking to on a dating app named QuickSilver. He has a sense that this random person gives off a sort offamiliarity...If you haven't readWet Thoughts...I would read it first! I hope you enjoy Noctis's POV! :)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wet Thoughts... Version Two

Noctis sat on the couch trying to play video games but it just wasn’t holding his interest for once. He let out a sigh looking down at his phone. He flipped it over so the screen was now facing up, unlocking it. He navigated to his text messages, Prompto’s thread instantly pulled up. He had been trying to type out a text message to his best friend for the past two days.

Lately, Prompto had been acting weird around him at school. He decided to just forget about it, it was the weekend after all. Instead, he got up and went into his bedroom to get comfortable. When he got comfortably into bed... Prompto was on his mind.

_I miss him…_ Noctis thought looking up at the ceiling. Last week, they were laughing at the lunch table so hard together and now they weren’t even talking. _Or were they...?_ Noctis opened up an app on his phone where he had been talking to a guy. The guy sounded absolutely adorable. _He felt familiar…_ Noctis bit his bottom lip, it had been an hour since they both said good-night to each other. 

Noctis’s fingers flew across the keyboard. _What if this guy was his best friend?_ In all honesty, he was crushing hard on Prom. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, looking down at the message to QuickSilver. _Even the name was sooo Prompto…_ He smirked, sending the message.

It said, _I’ll send mine if you send yours…_ then he added, _It has to be erect though ;)_. He felt his heart skip a beat, waiting for a reply. He began to panic thinking he had scared the guy off until a message came through.

_Okay... just give me a sec._

_Sure thing._ Noctis felt like he was going to upchuck looking down at the phone. _Had he scared the guy on the other end?_ _Dudes... always had pics of their dicks in their phones...._ Noctis let out a nervous sigh as he waited. In fact, he even got out of bed pacing back and forth. He started to type then stopped and then started to type again. He sighed, but then his eyes widened as a picture came through.

Noctis smirked down at his phone, licking his lips. _He wasn’t big or small but average…_ _Gods his abs...._ Noctis felt the familiar throbbing inside his pants instantly pulling up his gallery, attaching an image of his own cock. _Rules are rules ;)_

Noctis ignored the erection pushing against his sweatpants as he waited for his reply from QuickSilver. _Holy shit... I kind of want to suck you off._ Noctis was quick to it.

_Kind of... ?_

_Is it okay if we go out on a date, we’ve been talking long enough?_ Noctis felt the heat flood his face. The crippling fear settling in his stomach. _Was this really a good idea?_ He sighed and typed out a casual reply.

_Fine by me, where?_ His hands were shaking, the Prince of Lucis going on a date with a guy? _No, this wasn’t a good idea…_ it took a few minutes for QuickSilver to reply back. 

_A coffee shop called Evangeline’s._ _What about 10a.m. tomorrow?_ Noctis almost typed something out that he would say to Prompto. _Ugh Dude coffee… ?_

Instead, he replied with, _Is later okay, I’m not good at mornings? xD_

Which still was something he’d say to his best friend. _Prompto loved Evangeline’s…_ He thought looking down at the phone. Another message came through, _Yeah, is 12p.m. good...?_

_Yeah... sorry._ He replied back. 

_It’s fine :)_ It made Noctis smile a little but he also felt a little upset now thinking of Prompto. He looked over at a picture of them together on his nightstand, Luna’s journal lay in front of it. _This was wrong... or was it?_ _Maybe this guy will get my mind off of these feelings._

_I should be going to bed though, I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Yeah... same. I can’t wait! Goodnight!_

The last thing Noctis sent was a kissy face emoji before climbing into bed. He opened up Prompto’s text message thread once more, desperately wanting to say something to him. Instead, he clicked off of it. Rolling over, he plugged in his phone. Noctis laid there for a little before drifting off to sleep.

### ***

Noctis awoke late. Panic set in as he rushed to get dressed. He hurried out of the apartment going to Evangeline's, luckily it wasn't to far from his apartment. Once he got in the coffee shop, the smell made his stomach churn. As coffee was not his favorite.

He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out. His heart jumped, a text from Prompto! _What in the hell are you doing here?_

Noctis looked up, turning his head. Prompto sat waving at him. He walked over to the table. “I could ask you the same thing Prom?” He let out a chuckle.

“I _was_ supposed to be meeting someone...”

“Does this someone have a name?” Noctis asked. 

“Uh... MysteriousMidnight.” A blush appeared on Prompto’s face making his freckles more noticeable. Noctis even felt the heat flow into his cheeks. _It was him after all…_ Noctis felt relieved. He then slid into the seat across from Prompto. “Um Dude... did I not just say—”

“At least I know you haven’t been blowing me off now...” Noctis said.

“Noct, you are not—”

“I am and you’re... Quicksilver.” 

Noctis’s heart was pounding hard, his stomach even had butterflies. He was really on a date with his best fucking friend! 

“You... I...” Prompto stopped hesitating to go on. “Please tell me... you’re messing with me!?” Noctis could tell he was embarrassed. He set his phone on the table sliding it over to Prompto. 

“Am I lying Prom...?”

“I’m sorry...” He sighed starting to get up. _Oh hell no!_ _He finally had Prompto where he wanted him… and he wasn’t about to let him go._

“I kind of figured by the name but I didn’t stop talking to you so what does that tell you? Sit your ass down, Cutie.” Noctis chuckled.

Prompto slid back into the seat. “You’re my best friend Noct...?”

“All the better.” He gave him a wink. All he wanted now was to get out of the coffee shop and go crash with Prompto comfortably.

“I sent _you_ a picture!” Prompto leaned in whispering. “You asked me for _a picture!_ ”

“Hey, you could have said no.”

Prompto sat back in his seat. “I didn’t know I was sending _that_ to my best friend!” Noctis kicked him under the table. “Ow! What the hell was that—”

“Will you just shut up and relax Prom!? I’m actually relieved that you're the guy I’ve been talking to...” Noctis felt his cheeks warm up again. His heart was racing even more rapidly than before.

“Really...?”

“Yes... really! Wanna split and go play video games?” Noctis smiled.

“Yeah... that sounds like a better plan.” Prompto slid off his seat and Noctis after him. He stared at Prompto’s ass while they left the coffee shop.

### ***

Noctis convinced him into going back to his place. It was quiet, nobody was home. Prompto was alone most of his life his parents had always been gone.

“I’m totally infatuated by you... just so you know.” Noctis looked down at his feet then back up at his best friend. 

“Want to make-out and play video games?” Prompto asked, scratching his head nervously. Noctis moved into him closer. He slid his hand on one of Prompto’s cheeks, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Are we allowed to start now?”

Prompto nodded, parting his lips ever so slightly. Noctis leaned into him pushing his lips against Prompto’s. Prompto pulled away.

“I’m sorry... I’m bad at kissing... I’ve never—” Prompto began.

“I was enjoying it.” Noctis stepped in close to him again. “We can’t make out if you’re going to back away Prom.” Prompto gave him a shy little smile before moving in close again. Noctis slid his hands to his sides pulling him in closer. The instant collision of their chests causes breath to escape the blonde’s mouth. 

“Are you sure about this?” Prompto asked, eyeing Noctis’s lips.

“If… I wasn’t sure about this I wouldn’t be standing here.” Noctis leaned in kissing Prompto on the lips again. Prompto closed his eyes, instinctively parting his lips. Noctis got the hint as he pushed his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. The two boys pulled away, both blushing. 

“So, uhh… video games?” Prompto scratched his head nervously, once more, looking at Noctis who slightly turned away due to embarrassment. 

“Oh, I’m so going to kick your ass and then totally kiss you more afterward.” Noctis gave him a wink, his face was still hot from the blush. Prompto smiled, as his blush was still noticeable too, making each of his freckles pop more. _Gods, he was so happy that it had been Prompto all along._

**Author's Note:**

> This will conclude this short little one-shot series I did! I hope you enjoyed it... there will totally be more Promptis to come I can't get enough of these cuties!


End file.
